


Impulse

by AristaStarfyr



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, leo/raph appreciation week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: One shot for Leo/Raph appreciation week.Word Count: 2,240Rating: PG/TPairing: Raph/LeoWarning:  Teenage angst with a dash of tsundre





	

**Editted for coding. FINALLY.**

He felt sick. The squirming feeling in his guts that knotted and swelled and threatened to surge out of his throat kind of sick. If he could have stopped it immediately he would have without a doubt. So many times he felt his nerves wring himself into one ball of stress and there was no sign of stopping. Every day he was faced with the source of his worry, his cautious elation, the one thing that made his heart pound to the point where he couldn't settle himself. He needed to stop this once and for all. The problem was that he had no idea how to accomplish that. The only other brother who was remotely close to any sort of a relationship (and that was actually batting a big fat zero) was Donatello. And he most certainly did _not_ want to speak to Donatello for advice. And Michelangelo would definitely blab around to everyone else about it. He didn't want _that_ to happen, either! So that left him with his final choice. And even _that_ gave him the heebie jeebies.

Raphael.

Not that Leo didn't like Raph's --words of wisdom-- they were simply not wise in the least! Like ever! Raphael was brash and crude and just a grumpy guy over all. He couldn't confide in Raphael in something as important as this! He remembered times when they were younger that he could tell him _anything_. but that ended when Leo became 'Fearless Leader.' When the hell did Raph ever get the chance to be romantic to someone? No, Mona didn't count. She was countless solar systems away and the possibility of her ever coming to Earth was between Zilch and Fat Chance. Just how Leo liked it. It was pathetic how quickly Raph fell all over the lizard... _Salamandrian_. Hell, Leo was certain he landed harder punches and Raphael never made goo eyes at him! No, he much preferred that toxic fire, the taunt to push himself harder, faster, more than he was at that given moment. Earning sparring points off Raph took skill and agility. Relying on strength would cause the more slender turtle to fail. And there were days were he simply failed, just so he could take a moment to imagine other reasons why Raphael pinned him to the mats.

 _This was **ridiculous!**_ He could feel himself start to sweat just at that thought! Leo huffed, averting his gaze just as Raphael entered the dojo. Honestly, to have the hots for his brother?! It was wrong, it was immoral, it was.... something that his heart didn't give a damn about. Karai? Karai was an infatuation. She needed a _friend_ more than a boyfriend and his initial interests cooled quickly. He truly saw her as a sister, someone to banter with back and forth. Nothing more. Nothing less. And it _should_ have been the same way with his immediate younger brother, Raphael. 'Should' being the operative term, here. No, instead Leonardo was peeking around the tree, wondering if Raph even noticed he was there, and trying to gather the courage to ask the things he wanted to say. All he could focus on now were the masses of muscle that flexed and strained every time the turtle adjusted the weights on his barbell as he prepared for another work out that would leave Leo swooning. 

Hormones were horrible things. Completely evil.

In love with his brother, his _brother!_ and too chicken to admit to it. Never mind the fact that it was wrong. How were his brothers ever going to look at him and trust his judgement ever again? Leo heard the tell tale metal sounds of Raph still messing with the weights and he decided it was now or never. It was hard to look casual curling around the tree. Nothing to notice here, Raphie. Just your disgusting older brother creeping on you from afar.

"Leo." Damn. Seriously, Leo needed an award for not cringing at that very moment. Raph just glanced up and caught him there. "I need a spotter."

"Sure Raph." The level smile that came from the turtle was mild enough to score an Emmy at that moment. He walked over and assumed the position of spotter as Raph settled down on the bench, ridiculously close to the other turtle's legs. Leo was more than aware of that and continued his mild smile as Raph started his reps. Leo just about lost his nerve then as he focused on the muscles straining and flexing right before his eyes, holding a strength that he was envious of. The barbells were getting more attention than _he_ was!

"So... I have a question for you."

The silence stretched between them as Raph started his reps. At the end of his count, he fixated green eyes on his brother. "You gonna tell me or do I have ta mind read?"

That jump-started Leo and he focused once again on his problem. "Well, say you like someone--"

"Karai, again?" The loud, dramatic groan and eyeroll told Leonardo just how thrilled Raph was that Leo once had interest in a girl. And it seemed pretty obvious that Raphael still believed that Leo was interested in said girl. "Do I need ta have the same conve--"

"It's not Karai, alright?" He hadn't meant to snap but that's how it came out. Short, clipped, and the irritated look in his eyes didn't help, either. Raphael's eyes widened in response before he glanced away, starting on a second set of reps..

"Ya gonna keep going or what?"

Leo couldn't help the loud sigh that came through his nostrils. "So...say you like someone, but you don't know if they like you back--"

"Are we like, twelve?!"

" _Raphael_."

"Fine! Fine. Keep going with yer stupid example."

"It's not stupid! It's a perfectly legitimate issue!"

"Whatever, Fearless. What the hell do ya want?"

"I want to know how to tell you I like you!" ... _WAIT, NO!_ "How to tell someone that you like them! Find out if they like you!" Oh, shell, he was just making it worse! He could practically _taste_ that blush on his face and the expression on Raph's face told him all he needed to know. "Never mind!"

Surely Raph was going to pummel him for this. He was ready! Kind of. Not really. Definitely, out of all the other scenerios, Leonardo was not prepared for the giggles that was coming out of his younger brother's mouth. The sharp indignant look was followed by another waspish demand. " _What_?"

"Yer askin' _me_ for love advice?" Raph was still giggling through his words, eyes peeking up from beneath the barbell. "Are ya kidding me, Fearless? Who has yer panties in a twist this time?" 

"No one!" He practically shouted his defense, deciding that a tactical retreat into his room was mandatory. It was no small relief to realize that his initial confession was completely ignored by the brute. Thank the universe for small mercies. "Find another spotter." He was ready to turn away and head out of the dojo in all righteous fury when he felt jerked back. His damn brother already snagged his wrist and adjusted the hold so that Leo couldn't twist out of it. Another yank back and Leo was facing Raph, looking down at the turtle as he sat up on his bench. Raph's thighs were spread as he straddled the seat and while that seat ensured the distance between them, Leo stood stock still, his own limbs nearly touching the insides of Raph's knees. The look of utter amusement on Raphael's face softened his usually hard features, making him look his age for once. The shining glitter of those green eyes was stealing away Leo's brain and his ability to speak. His mouth that was ready to come up with a retort about needing to do something went dry and all that came from him was a dry croak. "I have to go polish my swords."

Absolutely the worst thing to say. Raph's face broke out into a grin. "Oh, _really_?" Upon looking at Leo's nearly purpled face, he eased back a bit. "Fine. If you want to know if she likes ya, speak on her level. Just ask! Yer such a damn good ninja that ya find it hard not to be in the shaddows all the time, I get it. Ya gotta be out in the open on this one. Hiding and dancin' around the topic isn't doin' ya any fav--"

This was as 'out in the open' as Leo was going to get. He couldn't help it! Just listening to Raphael actually give him advice without that snide tone and be actually civil about this was all the turtle could take and he --for once!-- followed Raphael's advice. In the middle of his younger brother's lecture, he darted down, mashing his mouth against his brother's in the most unattractive kiss in the history of kisses. Leo couldn't even call it a kiss-it was literally head mashing. Pulling back, he practically glared at Raph who sat there. Just.. sat there. Whatever he was going to say now was gone as the look of shock was plastered on his face. His lips were still parted as his eyes practically bugged out of his head. And then, like a switch, Leo watched it all click into place on Raphael's face. His eyes widened even more as he looked back up to Leo. He blew it big time, now.

Leo's mouth twisted into a grimace and he felt the need to escape this nightmare. Try as he might, Raphael wouldn't let him go. Even with all the fancy Ju-jitsu he knew, Leo wasn't breaking out of Raph's grip. In the end, Leo found himself facing Raph again, his legs nearly caged by Raphael's as the turtle remained seated on the bench, trapping the leader with hands and calves. "What are ya tryin' ta say, Leo?"

Raph was watching his brother's face. It was still purple-a miracle he hadn't passed out yet! and those deep blue eyes were looking off to the side and avoiding Raphael as much as possible. Oh _shit_ , what the _hell_ was going on?! "Ya... yer speaking on my level? Aren't ya." He felt the tug of Leo trying to leave and he tensed, ready for a battle. His brother was attracted to _him?!_ His mind raced back to the times where he might have had clues, the way they fought, the bickering back and forth, the rare moments of quiet closeness. Raph turned back to the present, still shocked by the revelation. 

Leonardo's silence was everything Raph needed to hear.

It had to be a joke! Right? Raph breathed in deeply, tugging on Leo's hands to get his attention. "I swear, if yer jerkin' my chain, I'm gonna--"

"Gonna what, Raph?" The defensive challenge was there again, eyes bright and staring right back into Raphael's. "Tell everyone? Mock me? Break down the team? ... _L-leave_?" The last query was choked and Raphael blinked up at Leo. Leonardo was definitely _not_ pranking Raph on this. And suddenly the fear that was in the leader's eyes was something Raph wanted to chase away as quickly as possible.

The only thing Raph could think of was unbalancing Leo and forcing him back down, stealing a kiss from his blue banded brother. Well, it wasn't exactly stealing once the shock wore off. He was fairly certain that their mouths shouldn't be bruising each other and there had to have been more than just a press of mouth to mouth on this kissing business. What he wasn't prepared for was that small, nearly meek sound that uttered from the back of Leo's throat and the sudden loss of tension from Leo's wrists. Holy shit, Fearless _submitted!_ Raphael's defenses were back up again as Leo broke away first but didn't leave him completely. The turtle's eyes were screwed shut tight, forehead pressed against his own as a tremble worked its way down from shoulder to claimed wrists. "I ain't goin' no where, Leo."

The tension was back but Leonardo didn't move away. "That's not what you say when you get pissed off."

This was more serious than he thought! Raph's eyes could only focus on the green skin before him as he listened to what wasn't being said with words. Leo was subtle but hell if he wasn't speaking plainly now! "You know how I just mouth off. I get frustrated with shit all the time." He paused for a moment, waiting for the words to sink in, to wait for some of the tension in Leo's hands to ease. "You just doin' this so I don' run off?"

Leo shook his head, never pulling back to lose contact with Raph's forehead. And then in an unexpected rush he caught up Raph's mouth again, feeling around for something comfortable and noticing how his stomach dropped out against Raph's grunt when Leo's teeth found his lower lip. His eyes opened then, hazy and somewhat unfocused as he looked back at Raph's piercing gaze. "Just... trying your advice." It was all or nothing, now.

"Think I like ya following my advice." Raph rumbled back, sounding a little subdued, but there was a spark of something new in his eye.

Leonardo smiled. It was sincere and full of the boyish hope that was usually saved for Captain Ryan on TV. "I.. think I do, too."


End file.
